A very DBZ and PJO Christmas!
by BobJacksonSSJ
Summary: Our DBZ heroes get knocked into a paralell universe! Can they defeat Kronos and learn the true meaning of Christmas with a little help from our friends from Rick Riordan?


**A very Dragon Ball Z and Percy Jackson Christmas!**

**Happy Holidays, everyone! Merry Christmas/Hanukah/Kwanza/Diwali/whatever other holiday you celebrate! Some of this might be hard to understand for you guys, so I'll explain:**

**To my DBZ readers- Percy Jackson is a demigod. Demigods are the children of a mortal, and a Greek/Roman god. There are 12 Olympian gods- Dionysus (or his Roman form: Bacchus), the god of wine, Apollo (his Roman form stays the same), the god of the sun/music/archery, Hermes (Mercury), the god of thieves/travelers/etc., Hephaestus (Vulcan), the god of fire/blacksmiths, Ares (Mars), the god of war, Hera (Juno), the goddess of marriage/queen of the gods, Artemis (Diana), the goddess of the hunt/moon, Demeter (Ceres), the goddess of the harvest, Aphrodite (Venus), the goddess of love, Athena (Minerva), the goddess of wisdom, and the Big 3- the most powerful gods- Zeus (Jupiter), the ruler of the sky/king of the gods, Poseidon (Neptune) , the god of the sea/ horses/earthquakes, and Hades (Pluto) , the god of the underworld (Which is basically the H-E-double-toothpick of Greek mythology). There are MANY other minor gods such as, Nyx, Tyche, and Nemesis. Camp Half-Blood is a place where Greek demigods can go to be protected from monsters (who would usually hunt demigods down, since they can smell them), and to train to fight monsters. Percy Jackson is the son of Poseidon, who saved the world from being destroyed by Kronos, (the evil titan of time. Titans ruled the earth before they were overthrown by the gods) and is dating Annabeth Chase, the daughter of Athena. If you want to know more, go to or read other PJO (Abbreviation for Percy Jackson and the Olympians) fanfics.**

**Now, for my PJO fans- In Dragon Ball Z, there are seven items known as Dragonballs. They were created by the Namekians, an alien race with many special talents. Earth's Dragonballs were created by Kami, Earth's guardian, before he merged with another Namekian, Piccolo, to help him stop the evil Cell. Earth's current guardian is Dende. When all seven Dragonballs are gathered together, Shenron, the eternal dragon, is summoned, and will grant you one wish. In Dragon Ball Z, every living thing has ki, which is like a spiritual energy. With training, they can use it do amazing things, such as fly, shoot energy blasts, and make themselves more powerful. Goku is a saiyan, an alien race who are also very talented- they can control their ki, and are naturally very strong. Saiyans have tails, and when they see the moon, they turn into giant apes and their power is multiplied tenfold. If their tails are cut off, this does not happen. Goku was the first saiyan to become a super saiyan. A super saiyan is fifty times more powerful as he would be in his normal state. When you turn super saiyan, your hair turns blonde and shoots up, and your eyes turn green. To become a super saiyan, you must be in great emotional pain- such as if your best friend was killed. Goku has two sons- Gohan, his first son, who was the first saiyan to become a super saiyan two, which is the next level of a super saiyan. There are four known levels. Gohan is also constantly forced to study by his mother, Chi Chi. His second son is Goten, another super saiyan. Then there's Vegeta- another saiyan, more specifically the prince of all saiyans, who has a rivalry with Goku. His son, Trunks, is a super saiyan, too. He also has a daughter named Bra, but Funimation put two and two together and changed her name to Bulla. If you want to know more, look it up on YouTube or Google it.**

**Now that I'm done explaining, we can get to the story!**

**Gohan's POV**

Gohan looked at his test. Astronomical physics and Calculus- easy stuff.

"Gohan!" his father, Goku, called.

"Yes, daddy?" he replied.

"You wanna head down to Dende's place? He's having a Christmas party!" Goku asked.

"Sure, daddy!" Gohan replied happily. He put down his test and headed out the door to see his father and his younger brother, Goten, waiting for him in the front yard. He longingly took in the beautiful view of Mount Paozu, as if he weren't going to see it again for a long time. Gohan took off into the air with his father next to him. Today was a great day- the sun was shining, not a cloud in sight, except for that speck in the distance… wait a minute. That wasn't a cloud. That was Vegeta and his kids, Trunks and Bulla! They sped toward them, and when they met up with them, Vegeta snarled,

"What are you doing, Kakarott? You're not going to that insidious party, are you?"

"Hey, what's a Kakarott? Is it a vegetable? I HATE VEGETABLES!" Goten declared.

"Of course we're going to the party, Vegeta! It's Christmas! C'mon, it'll be fun!" Goku exclaimed

"HELLO? WHAT. IS. A. KAKKAROTT?" Goten shouted

All of a sudden, a meteor smashed into them faster than the speed of light, knocking them into another dimension…

Camp Half-Blood

Percy's POV

"Percy!" Someone called. Oh gods, I hope this isn't about me flushing Clarisse down that toilet! I whirled around to face the voice. It was around Christmastime, and me, Annabeth, Katie, Travis, Connor, Piper, Leo, Clarisse, and a few others had decided to stay at Camp for the year, just to try it out.

"What? If this is about the toilet, I didn't do it!" I shouted. But then I saw who it was. "Sorry Annabeth! What's up?"

"DUCK!" She screamed. I was invincible, after my little dip in the Styx **(Let's just pretend that he didn't lose it)**, so if Annabeth thought that I would need to duck, there must be something pretty freaking bad about to hit me. I ducked, and just in time. It turned out that there wasn't just one thing- there were six. The projectiles landed in the lake, and the Naiads were all over them in seconds. They brought them out of the water, and we finally found out what they were- mortals. Five men and one girl, to be exact. Campers started gathering around, and whispers arose.

Annabeth looked at the mortals and groaned, "Oh, crap."

This was bad.

**Sorry for the short chap! Anyways, brownies to anyone who can tell me about a holiday they or someone else celebrate that I don't know of.**


End file.
